Speak Now
by CupcakesOnMyConverse
Summary: Quinn never really got over Finn, but when she attends his wedding, an unexpected friend gets her through it. Loosely based on the Taylor Swift song, Speak Now. Kurt/Quinn Blaine/Quinn friendship, Puck/Quinn eventual relationship. Future fic.


**Quinn Fabray**

The only reason you ever really use Facebook anymore is to keep in touch with Mercedes. The two of you ended up going to colleges on opposite coasts, but Mercedes' friendship was the one good thing that you can say came out of your high school experience, so you'd refused to let the girl go. Sure, Facebook is fun. You wish your friends and family happy birthday, and check out pictures from various events that people you used to know attend. It's an easy way to stay up to date with what everyone is up to. You see a new message in her inbox, and smile. Nothing makes you happier than hearing from Mercedes. She's the one good link to the past.

Before you can click on it, though, something on your newsfeed catches your eye. A ridiculous amount of people had commented or liked it, so that's why it's first in your top news. You read over it several times, but you can't seem to comprehend the words. They don't make sense when put in that order.

_**Finn Hudson **__is engaged to __**Rachel Berry**_**. **

You don't know how you are supposed to feel about this. Happy for them? Angry? Sad? _Jealous?_ Finn had been your first love, and if you are being honest with yourself, you never really got over him. You'd treated him like crap, and he definitely deserves someone better than you...but, _Rachel_? Is she really _that_ much better? You wonder what Finn sees in the selfish, frumpy, and annoying girl. She's not even that pretty.

You haven't seen either of them since high school, and you wonder if she's changed. You wonder if he's changed. You still love him, you realize, staring at his name next to Rachel's until it blurs. It's pathetic, but you still love him. You always have.

Sam didn't mean anything to you. Sure, he really was super-cute, a really good kisser, and treated you like a queen, but he wasn't Finn. He was only there to get your reputation back to where it was supposed to be. Not that _he _knew that, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. But Sam still wasn't Finn. He didn't text you "good morning, beautiful", or leave sweet notes in your locker. He didn't hug you from behind and kiss your cheek, or interrupt you in the middle of your sentences with a kiss on the lips. He didn't blush after he did it and smile sweetly before saying "sorry, I just couldn't hold it in anymore". Sam paid for your dinners, made out with you in the hallway, and made the perfect counter-part for the cutest couple yearbook photo, but he wasn't Finn. Nobody was Finn. Except Finn, of course. And boy, do you miss him.

You've barely spoken to him since he broke up with you, and you regret it. You had to know he would never have made a move to reconnect with you after you'd all graduated. Not after what you did. You shake your head, still in disbelief over how screwed up sophomore year had been. It had changed you. The pregnancy had changed you. _Puck _had changed you.

You're shaking your head once again, but this time you're laughing at yourself. Laughing at your own stupidity. After Beth was born, you'd actually believed that he'd fallen for you. You'd thought that he'd changed. But he hadn't. He'd been sleeping with Santana all summer. You'd found out from Mercedes, but Kurt had told her, Brittany had told him, and Santana had told her. You didn't waste any time being heart broken. There was no room for that. You went to Cheerio tryouts, and did a routine you'd choreographed perfectly. You aren't surprised when Coach lets you back on the team, but you are when she tells you that you're head cheerleader.

You'd convinced yourself you were happy, but in reality, you haven't been happy. Not for a really long time. Not since Finn had broken up with you, and it seemed your life had fallen apart at the seams.

All you can do is stare at the names on the screen until they blur into a haze. You don't want to think about this anymore, so you slam the laptop shut, telling yourself that you'll see what Mercedes has to say later. You don't know when that might be, seeing as though you have class in the morning and in the afternoon, and would probably be studying all night. Graduation was so close you could almost taste it, and you weren't letting your grades slip. Not when you'd worked so hard to get here. You would see this through.

You'd had a hard time picking a major, but once Mercedes had suggested early childhood education, you felt stupid. It was so obvious. It just felt right, though. You loved little kids, and giving Beth away was one of the hardest things you've ever had to do.

You try everything to not think about Finn and man-hands. You catch yourself using your old name for Rachel, and you shudder. It's as if you're in sophomore year all over again. Nothing works. Eventually, you can't resist the laptop calling your name. You grab it from the coffee table, and open up facebook once again. Soon you're on Finn's page.

Nothing too interesting, really. It's obvious he doesn't go on very often. His profile picture is one of him and Rachel in New York City. She's wearing something ridiculously Broadway, so you assume it's backstage at one of her shows. Rachel had followed her High School dreams. She was making it big time, and obviously happily engaged to her high school sweetheart. His profile doesn't show much- you can't even tell what he does for a living, or what his major is. You do, however, find a picture of him and Kurt, and you click into it. The two boys are embracing, and obviously closer than ever. You smile, because Kurt was one of your closer friends in high school, from the picture, he looks happy. You're glad, because he deserves it.

You then move on to Rachel's page. Hers is a lot more tell-all. She's part of an acting company in New York, and was apparently working on her degree in the performing arts at the same time. How she was managing that, you had no idea. However, you had to give the girl credit, because that had to be difficult. Her profile picture is her with Finn, but it seems much more recent. She's smiling so big it looks like her face might break, but Finn has his signature closed-lip smirk on. Except for losing a bit of youth, they haven't changed. You sigh, more satisfied than before. Yet, you can't help but feel a little sad. You know that if you hadn't slept with Puck, that could've been you. Sighing, you close the laptop once again. You'd had your chance, and you'd screwed it up.

You decide to forget about this, and move on. There's nothing for you to do. You can't change anything when you're in California, and they're in Manhattan. You go to bed, and you wonder how things could have changed...

QFQFQFQFQFQFQFQF

"So, how's Blaine?" You ask. You're on the phone with Kurt, a biweekly ritual that you've maintained for a couple years now. The last time you'd seen him was six moths ago when he'd come to San Francisco on business for his fashion line, and you really do miss him. He's happy with his life, his job, and his boyfriend, who you still haven't met.

"I can't believe we've been dating for more than five years and you've never met him," Kurt replies.

"The opportunity just never came up," you defend yourself, laughing.

"He's doing well," Kurt continues. "He just sent the last of his book to the publisher. I think it's going to be a hit!"

"You'll have to send me a signed copy," you smile.

"I'll put that on my list of things to do."

"What else have you been up to?" You ask. You love talking to Kurt. His life is just so interesting. So drastically different from yours. It's like he lives on another planet.

"It feels like I'm knee deep in wedding plans," Kurt sighs happily. "Not that I'm complaining. Rachel _has _been a bit of a hassle, but she just wants everything to be perfect. I can't believe it's only a month away. Quinn, it's going to be so beautiful. I can't wait until you fly out to see it..."

"What are you talking about, Kurt?"

"What do you mean what I am talking about? The wedding. Rachel and Finn's wedding. You're coming, aren't you?"

"I don't remember receiving an invitation," you say quietly. But that's an understatement. You _hadn't _received an invitation. Not that you're surprised, but still it had hurt just a little. You'd thought that over the years you'd been forgiven. You and Rachel had never gotten along, but you at least thought you meant _something _to Finn. And even if you hadn't you would've thought that Glee club was enough of a reason to score an invite. You're almost sure that everyone else had gotten one.

"Quinn, I'm sure it was a mistake. I'm sure your name was on the list...although Rachel _did _take the invitations to the post office..."

"And she probably doesn't want me there. I get it, Kurt. It's no big deal."

"It _is _a big deal! Everyone else from Glee is going to be there. It won't be the same without you! I'll talk to them, and you're going to be there. Start booking your flight for the weekend of June 27th, and I'll have a dress ready for you."

"Kurt..."

"What? I love you, Quinn. And no friend of mine is going to show up at this wedding looking anything but gorgeous. Don't worry- I'm also doing a dress for Mercedes, Tina, and Brittany..."

"That's assuming that they want me there, Kurt. If they don't want me, I don't want to be there," you say, making sure he understands. Still, you know that he's going to make sure that you're there weather Rachel and Finn like it or not.

"Whatever," he says flippantly. "You should just come for the week. Your summer break has started by then, right?"

"I think so," you say, a little overwhelmed. You actually know so. Your graduation was on the 20th. Your mother and father were coming out to see you walk across the stage with the rest of your class.

"Alright then, it's settled. You will stay with Blaine and I for the week! Quinn, it's going to be a blast! Mercedes is staying with us, too!" You start smiling, imagining all the fun that you, Kurt, Mercedes, and Blaine would have. You haven't had a good amount of fun in a really long time.

"Sounds good, Kurt. I really can't wait," you say.

"Good. And stop studying so hard. You're going to do just fine."

"Finals are next week." You can practically hear Kurt's eye roll through the phone, as he laughs a goodbye and you reciprocate with an added 'I love you too'.

You hang up, smile, and flop down on your bed. You open up your laptop, and bring up the Delta airlines website. It's time to book a flight into New York.

QFQFQFQFQFQF

"KURT!" you shriek halfway across the baggage claim when you catch sight of him, running frantically in your heels towards him. He turns, looking alarmed, but smiles when he sees you stampeding towards him.

"Quinn!" he says, as you fall into his arms, hugging him close.

"I missed you so much!" you squeal, pulling back to get a good look at him. "You look great!"

"I could say the same for you," he says, running his eyes over your rather fashionable outfit that you'd worn only because you knew that Kurt would've physically maimed you if you'd worn anything less.

"Quinn, I'd like you to meet Blaine," Kurt says, turning around. You smile at the man standing behind Kurt. He's really good-looking, and has a flicker of friendliness in his hazel eyes. You like him immediately.

"It's nice to meet you," you say, a little out of breath, shaking his hand. His grasp is firm, and he meets your eyes with a million-dollar white smile. You smile back. You can see why Kurt loves him. Blaine is exactly the kind of person someone like Kurt needs.

"The feeling is mutual. I've heard a lot about you," he says. His voice is kind, and nonthreatening. His dark curls are gelled back, and though he's not as flamboyant as Kurt, he looks put-together in a pair of dark-wash jeans and a light blue button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Where's Mercedes?" you ask, wondering about your friend. You've been dying to see her since your plans were finalized.

"Not here yet. Her flight comes in tonight. I was thinking us three would go back and relax at the apartment for a while, come back and pick up 'Cedes, then we'll all go out to dinner," Kurt explained. He'd obviously had things planned out for a while. You smile and nod, agreeing to the plan. You can't remember how long it's been since you've smiled this much, but you don't care. Although you've made some decent friends back in California, this is so much different.

The car ride back to the boys' apartment was fun, to say the least. Kurt had the radio set to the local Top 40 station, and when Katy Perry's recent rebound single started playing, the boys looked at each other with smiles so wide, their cheeks seem to be touching the edges of their eyes. You figure that this is obviously a private thing, and look away. Blaine starts singing along to the first verse, and you remember how talented he was- though you've only heard him sing four times before at the sectionals and regionals of your junior and senior years. Kurt joins in at the chorus, and it feels like old times, although Blaine was never a part of New Directions. Kurt yells at you for not singing, so you jump in around the second verse, though you don't know the words that well.

When you weren't singing, you were talking, laughing, joking around. You haven't had this much fun in a really long time.

You park on the streets, and the boys help you bring your luggage up to their apartment. You and Mercedes will either have to share the guest room, or one of you will have to sleep on the couch, but you don't mind either option. The apartment is very well decorated, very Kurt. Blaine's more laidback style shone through though. It was comfortable and cozy, and you feel at home.

You spend the rest of the time catching up with both of the boys, talking and laughing over coffee. You tell them about your graduation, and of the impending results of several interviews at several schools. You tell them your plan of working in a preschool, kindergarten or even first grade classrooms. They seem to be interested, asking questions, and adding comments. You can't imagine how interesting your boring life could possibly be, when both jobs of Blaine and Kurt are so much more relevant and glamorous than yours.

Kurt explains to you the development of his clothing line, and how he's had an offer from Ralph Lauren to use some of his designs in future collections. You see how happy and satisfied he seems with the direction that his life is taking. Things seem to finally be working out for him. Looking at the Kurt Hummel sitting across the coffee table from you now, you can't even compare him to the scared sixteen-year-old boy that was so lost inside his own world. The Kurt Hummel sitting with you in no way resembles the gay teenager that was bullied for trying to be himself in high school. The Kurt Hummel here is confident, poised, and secure. He knows who he is, and is proud of it. He's happy. He's not scared of anything or anyone.

"You've changed a lot, Kurt," you tell him before you can stop the words from slipping out of your mouth. "Since high school, I mean. In a good way."

"Well, I figure that if I can get through high school, I can get through anything," he says. "High school was the best and worst time of my life." He glances at Blaine, and you know that he's a major part of the reason why high school was good for him.

"I think that's true for everyone," Blaine comments, and you all nod in agreement. It's silent after that, and as you sip your coffee, you wonder if you've changed at all. Not really, you reason. You're more mature. You don't make fun of people. You don't do anything possible to be popular. You've accepted who you are, and don't regret your past anymore. But Kurt has grown into a whole new person. You wish you could say that about yourself, but you really can't.

"You've changed too, Quinn," Kurt says, placing a reassuring hand on your knee. You look at it for a while, shaking your head slowly.

"No, I haven't," you say, looking at him. "I'm exactly the same."

"No, you're not. When I look at you, I see a person who is using the pain in her past to make things better in the future. You couldn't keep your baby in high school- couldn't take care of her. You feel guilty about that. So you're using that guilt to help make an impact on other kid's lives, so you can take care of them. The Quinn I knew in high school would never have done that. You're a good person Quinn. I can't say weather or not you were then, because to me there's evidence for both sides, but now I _know _you are. Only a good person would do what you're doing." You can't help but believe what Kurt says, because it sounds so logical. But then you remember why you're here- Finn. And you convince yourself that you haven't changed at all, not in the least. You'd like to say that you've grown up, but you haven't.

You nod at Kurt, because you don't want to talk about this anymore.

You enjoy the rest of the night. Mercedes is just as fun as you remember her, and have confirmation as to why you missed her so much.

It's hard to have fun though, because you keep thinking about Finn. You're enjoying yourself, but all you can think about is what lies just a week in the future.

QFQFQFQFQFQF

You look at yourself in the mirror. You look good, you do. The dress that Kurt designed for you is beautiful. The powder blue color accentuates your skin tone, and hugs your curves. He hands you a garment bag, and a pair of silver stiletto's is included.

You can't help but think that in another universe, where you never got drunk off of wine coolers, slept with Puck, and didn't get pregnant, today would be your day. Your dress would be white instead of blue. If your life went the way you wanted it to go, and didn't turn into a crappy soap opera, maybe you would be marrying Finn. But you're not.

"Quinn!" Mercedes calls, knocking on the bathroom door. "We have to go in five minutes! Are you ready?"

You don't respond, but move towards the door, and open it up. Mercedes looks fantastic. Her silver sequined dress looks fantastic, and her makeup matches perfectly.

"Damn, white girl!" Mercedes exclaims, walking in a circle around you. "You looking fine!" You laugh, and smile.

"Same with you Mercedes. You look beautiful." Mercedes smiles, takes your hand, and leads you into the living room. Kurt and Blaine look up, and smile when you enter.

"I am a genius!" Kurt laughs. "You both look fantastic!" Blaine nods, giving his approval.

"You boys clean up nice," you add. Blaine and Kurt are wearing matching tuxes, though Kurt's tie is red, and Blaine's is olive green. Kurt also has a red rose attached to his lapel. Right, you'd forgotten he was the best man.

"We'd better get going, if we're going to make it on time," Blaine says, looking at his watch. The four of you head out the door, and catch a cab to the hotel where both the ceremony and the reception are going to be held. You look around, wondering how they could afford this, but then remember Rachel's thriving career on Broadway.

"Quinn! Mercedes! Kurt!" you hear a familiar voice call from behind you. You turn around to see Santana, Brittany, and Artie, grinning widely. You squeal, and run to them, hugging each of them close. Mercedes does the same. You notice that Brittany hasn't let go of Artie's hand since you laid eyes on her, and a glint of sparkle coming from the third finger on her left hand gives it away. She's engaged. To Artie, presumably. You smile, marveling at how, without Glee, this couple never would have happened. The six of you make your way into the ceremonial hall, where Kurt gives Blaine a kiss on the cheek, and goes to find Finn.

At the sound of his name, your heart starts beating faster. Despite everything, you can't wait to see him. To speak to him. You scold yourself. He's getting married today. He doesn't want you. He hasn't wanted you for nearly six years. You all smile and squeal when Mike, Tina, and Matt join your little gang.

Brittany slaps you on the shoulder, and when you look at her, she whispers in your ear.

"Is that Mr. Schuester?" you turn to the man she's pointing to, with curly hair and blue eyes. His golden curls are graying slightly, but it's undeniably him. You turn to Mercedes, and turn her attention towards him. He turns around, grabs someone's hand, and pulls none other than Emma Pillsbury into the hall. She's smiling goofily as they find their seats.

"Wow," Artie says, and he's voicing what's on everyone's minds. You can't help but see him as the young teacher that taught you all to not only sing your hearts out, but to be yourselves.

Eventually, Kurt comes rushing down the aisle, dragginag a nervous-looking Finn behind him. He looks uncomfortable in his tux, pulling at the collar as if it's choking him. He looks around nervously at the guests. When he sees the old Glee club, the corner of his mouth twitches upwards into a kind-of smile. His mother and stepfather meet the boys at the end of the aisle, and they share a family hug before they take their places.

Soon, the music has started, and Carole is walking down the aisle, her eyes flooded with tears of joy. You don't recognize any of the people in Rachel's wedding party, but Puck and Sam are a part of Finn's. The music changes dramatically, and everyone stands as the doors open to reveal the blushing bride. She looks beautiful, you can't deny. A father on each arm, they seem to be whispering things in her ear as they step in time to the music. Rachel doesn't seem to be listening, though. Her eyes are locked on Finn, and he's staring right back at her.

You feel a pang of jealousy and hurt rip through you. It's unwarranted, and unreasonable. What had you been thinking would happen? Finn would take one glance at you, and realize that he's loved you all along? No. You will never be that lucky. And you'd hurt him too much to ever even think about being with him ever again.

You don't really understand much of the ceremony, seeing as though a good three-fourths of it is done in Hebrew by a rabbi. You being Christian, it doesn't make much sense. They also do have a preacher there, though, performing some customary christian prayers. However, the traditional christian vows are done in english, and you know when they're coming. The preacher says "If anyone objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace".

You want to jump up in a very "Shrek" like manner, and shout your objection. You can't let him do this, but at the same time, you love him enough that if she makes him happy, then who are you to protest? Before you can stop yourself, you realize that you're standing up. Everyone is looking at you. Your knees shake. You see Rachel glaring at you, anger raging in her brown eyes. But the person whose eyes you meet is Finn. His expression is unreadable. So many emotions warring in his eyes, you can't understand. You look beside you at Mercedes, who is shaking her head. You want to scream at him to not do this. To say he's making a mistake. To say that he needs to pick you. The tears overflow, and before you can really think about it, you're running down the aisle and out of the hall. You hear the whispers as you pass. You're sorry for this, though, somewhere deep inside you. Because in all honesty, it was never your intention to ruin this day for them. As much as it hurts you, you didn't want to cause commotion on a day that was most likely going to be perfect otherwise. You'd ruined the ceremony, and let him down. Again. You are such an idiot.

You pace outside the hall, and you know you aren't going to go back in. You're too humiliated. You don't know how you're going to face the reception. People are going to be whispering about you nonstop. You sit at the bar, and order a drink. The bartender tells you that open bar doesn't start until after the ceremony, but you lay down some bills, and he smiles and hands you the cosmo you'd ordered.

"Quinn," someone calls, and you look over to see none other than Blaine coming and sitting on the stool next to you. The bartender asks him if he wants anything, but Blaine politely declines with a "no thanks, I don't drink".

"Living with Kurt, who enjoys the finer things in life-including wine- I find that hard to believe," you say quietly, looking down at the pink drink in your hand.

"It's never been my thing," he shrugs. "Haven't consumed any sort of alcohol since my sophomore year of high school." He says, and you laugh humorlessly, wishing that was the case for you as well.

"Good for you," you reply.

"You like it?"

"Every once in a while. It's a way to pass the time. Takes my mind of things," you mumble softly.

"What things?" he asks.

"Everything." Blaine nods as if he understands, but you know he doesn't.

"You know, I rejected Kurt at first," Blaine says, and you look up, confused. Blaine nods, smirking. "Yeah. It wasn't until I went away to college that I realized how much I loved him. How much I needed someone like him." You shift uncomfortably in your chair. This story was hitting a little too close to home.

"So I called him. And he turned me down. It was obvious how much I'd hurt him- how much he hadn't gotten over me. He shot me down cold. Told me I needed to figure things out before our relationship went anywhere." You want to tell Blaine to stop, that you couldn't take it. But you don't. Because you can't. You're too choked up to say anything at all.

"I decided to move on. Meet other guys. And I did. I started dating again. Guys with higher voices. Guys who love fashion. Guys with pretty blue eyes. And I met someone. Someone I really liked, and who liked me..."

"But..." you add, and Blaine smiles.

"But he wasn't Kurt. It took me going to New York with nothing but the clothes on my back and begging for him to take me in because I had nowhere else to go for him to even look at me. It took even longer to get him to kiss me, but he did."

"What's your point? Why are you telling me this?" you demand, taking another sip of the cosmo.

"Well, for one thing, it's a great story," you laugh, and nod, because it is really romantic. "And for another, I'm telling you that if you really loved Finn, you would have done something about it a long time ago." You smile, and look up at Blaine.

"No wonder Kurt fell in love with you, I think I'm swooning a little bit myself."

"Sorry. I'm taken by the most wonderful guy that has ever walked the planet. And I'm sure, that when the time is right, you'll meet the second most wonderful guy, because you deserve someone like that." You throw yourself into Blaine's arms, whispering a thank you.

"You're welcome," he says, and kisses your cheek. "Another piece of advice...Noah's been staring at you since he walked in the room. You might want to start there."

"Puck?" you gasp. "No. No way."

"He's changed. You might want to talk to him, Quinn." You roll your eyes, and that's when cheering erupts from the hall. "Guess that's over. Kurt's going to kill me for not seeing the doves." You laugh.

"Good luck," you say in a sing-song voice.

That's when Rachel and Finn burst through the doors, gasping and kissing, and smiling so wide it looks like their cheeks might break. You roll your eyes, but that's when the wedding party bursts through as well, including Sam...and Puck. Who, much to your surprise, is in fact looking at you as you approach.

"Hello, Noah," you greet him, noting that Blaine has walked off to find Kurt, who is indeed yelling at him for walking out. You laugh, and Blaine turns around to smile at you. When Kurt sees that, he simply pecks his boyfriend on the mouth and whispers.

"You are a miracle worker."

"You look beautiful," Noah says to you. "Really."

"So should I call you Noah or do you still prefer 'Puck'?"

"It's Noah," he says, smiling. "I kinda grew up a little."

"Good to know," you say. You are flirting, as much as you hate to admit it. He looks even better, without the mo-hawk. His light brown eyes are friendlier, less intimidating, and you're sure that he wouldn't want it any other way.

"Can I escort you into the reception?"

"Don't you have to take pictures or something?"

"Did that yesterday at the rehearsal," he smirks. He obviously doesn't like this wedding crap any more than you do.

"Then sure you can," you smile as he offers his arm to you, and you link it through yours, going to face the party together.

QFQFQFQFQFQF

It was nice, to say the least. More low-key than you were expecting. You expected flowers on every available surface, a twelve tier wedding cake, only romantic music playing. But it wasn't. Rachel's dress wasn't as puffy-flowy-princessy as you'd expected either.

You spent a good amount of your time with Puck, who'd ditched the wedding party table to sit with the old glee club. Mr. Schuester had come over with Miss. Pillsbury, who had announced that she'd recently become Mrs. Schuester. You all congratulate her.

That's when you notice Shelby, Rachel's biological mother, and ex-coach of your old rival team, Vocal Adrenaline, walking across the room to talk to the bride and groom. She was clutching a young girl's hand..._Beth_. You clasp Puck's hand, pointing in her direction. He seems to tense when he sees her.

"What do we do?" he asks, whispering in your ear.

"What can we do?" you answer. "We do nothing unless she comes up to us." Though that's not what either of you want to do. You want to run up to the little girl, take her in your arms, and tell her that you'll never leave her again. But you don't. You stay seated next to Noah, grasping his hand as if it's your lifeline.

A slow song comes on and Noah drags you to the dance floor. It's nice, to be held the way he's holding you. It's not demanding, not implying anything. Just sweet, simple. You're enjoying yourself.

Before you know it, the reception is over, and so is the after-party. You and Noah exchange numbers with a promise to call.

"I'll have to start making more trips towards San Francisco," he says, winking at you. You nod in agreement.

"I'll be looking forward to it."

It's unexpected when his lips come into contact with yours. You're not as repulsed as you thought you would be- not as freaked out. It's actually a rather nice kiss. It's short, and sweet, and everything you could have ever wanted. When he pulls away first, he smiles an adorable smile, and walks to his car. Now, this new Puck is everything you could have ever wanted.

QFQFQFQFQFQF

It's Blaine that ends up bringing you to the airport. Mercedes had gone home the day before, and Kurt had some sort of emergency at work- what emergency a fashion designer could have is a mystery to you, and when you ask Blaine about it, he tells you he's learned it's best not to get involved.

"Can I just say I had the most fun I've had since high school this week?" you ask, looking at him. He smiles widely at you.

"I'm so glad you came, Quinn. Really."

"Me too."

"So I saw you and Noah getting rather cozy..."

"Thank you for your god-like match-making skills," you say, giggling. Blaine smiles in return. "Who knew the father of my baby would turn out to be such a good guy?"

"I've got to say, you've got rather good taste," Blaine compliments you. "Noah is a good-looking man." You expect to be surprised that Blaine would say that about anyone except Kurt, especially when looks and personality-wise, Kurt and Noah are complete opposites. However, you've come to realize how completely comfortable the two boys are in their relationship, and how much they trust the other.

"You know, I'm thinking of moving back east to start my career," you tell him. He raises his eyebrows at you in response, and you nod. "Yeah. I mean, nothing is tying me to San Francisco, and this week has showed me how much I really miss you guys. Plus, my mom and dad still live in Lima, so..."

"It would be totally awesome to see more of you, Quinn. I know Kurt has missed you. He used to talk about you all the time." You smile, and the decision becomes more concrete. You can see it playing out in front of you. Going home, seeing all your friends, starting your career...maybe even pursuing Noah.

When Blaine pulls up in front of the airport, he helps you retrieve your bags from the trunk.

"Bye Blaine," you say, and he pulls you into a hug. He kisses your cheek. "Tell Kurt that I love him to pieces for me, okay?"

"Copy that," he says. "See you around, Quinn." You nod, and turn around, almost excited to head back to your apartment so you can start searching for a new one closer to home.

QFQFQFQFQFQF

_**Quinn Fabray **is in a relationship with **Noah Puckerman**_

__(Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, and 13 others like this)

QFQFQFQFQFQF

"I think that's just about all of it, babe," your boyfriend Noah says, coming down the stairs. You smile at him, and kiss his cheek.

"Thanks for doing this," you say. "You're amazing." He shrugs as if he doesn't care, and he leans in to kiss your forehead.

"Just one more night here, and we leave tommorow. Sound good, Q?" he asks, and you grin. You can't think of a time in your life when you had ever been happier.

"Sounds perfect," you respond, letting him embrace you in a tight hug. "I love you."

"I love you too," he murmurs into your hair. "I'm just going to call the moving company to confirm the times for tommorow." He pulls out his cell phone, and leaves the room. And just as you always do when you're bored, you get your laptop and go onto Facebook. You scream when you see what's first in your newsfeed. Noah comes rushing in, worried, but all you can do is point at the screen. Noah's face softens as your eyes fill up with happy tears.

_**Kurt Hummel **is engaged to **Blaine Anderson**_

__(You, Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Burt Hummel, and 60 others like this).

You grab the phone out of his hand, and start dialing, putting the phone on speed dial. The next few minutes is a blur of screaming, squealing, and congratulations. Finally, everyone is getting their happy ending.

And you couldn't have been any happier.

**AN: Wow. That really didn't turn out the way I expected it to. But I'm really happy with it, so here you go.**

** Please review and let me know what you thought!**


End file.
